darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lore
The Age of Ancients Before the Age of Fire was the Age of Ancients. It was a time in which the world was colorless and shrouded by fog. The land consisted of gray crags, archtrees and Everlasting Dragons, who were the rulers of the world. Humans and other creatures had yet to make an impression upon the world. The First Flame The advent of fire occurred, and with it came heat and cold, life and death, and light and dark. The First Flame was born, source of all fire. However, from the dark came humanoid creatures - Hollows. These creatures found the Lord Souls near the flames and took on the powers they gave. They were: *Gravelord Nito, The First of the Dead, who offered much of his own soul to death, granting him the ability to administer the death of all life. *The Witch of Izalith, who became the leader of the flame sorcerers, later the so-called "Daughters of Chaos". *Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, who was to achieve great things in his life. A fourth unique Lord Soul called the "Dark Soul" was found by the Furtive Pygmy, who is the ancestor of the humans. They are supposed to bring about the Age of Dark, in which humanity rules the world. A distant descendant of him is the Chosen Undead. The War of Fire With their new found power the Lords challenged the dominion of the Everlasting Dragons over the World. The Lords allied with one of the dragons, Seath the Scaleless, who sought the immortal scales of the dragons and thus betrayed his own kind. A very long and destructive war was begun by the Lords and their amassed armies. Gwyn used his powerful bolts to peel their stone scales, while the Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos wove great firestorms against them and finally the Gravelord Nito unleashed a miasma of death upon the dragons. The war was won by the Lords and the dragons were defeated. A golden Age of Fire begun as the World rebuilt under the new rule of the now as deities perceived Lords. The Age of Fire After the defeat of the Everlasting Dragons Gwyn established the land of Lordran and granted Seath the title of "Duke" along with a part of his Lord Soul for his contribution in the war. He also gave another part of his Lord Soul as well as the titles of "King" to the Four Kings, the leaders of New Londo, in recognition of their foresight. Gwyn resided in the capital city of Anor Londo and had three children: *Lord Gwyn's Firstborn, Old God of War, who was stripped of his deific status and erased from history for his foolishness. He is closely related to the Warrior of Sunlight covenant and inherited the sunlight from his father. In an age long after this one, their identity was revealed to be the Nameless King. *Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight, who later married Flame God Flann (and presumably left the land with him). *Dark Sun Gwyndolin, who was raised as a girl for his affection to the moon. The Age of Fire began prosperous and rich, but soon the fires started to go out again and with them the power of the Lords. In an effort to prolong Age of Fire, the Witch of Izalith tried to recreate the First Flame, but the experiment failed and a flame called "The Flame of Chaos" is created instead, which transformed her into the Bed of Chaos and many creatures into the demons that roam Lordran. Her children are transformed as well, with her son becoming a flame demon called Ceaseless Discharge and her daughter Quelaag and her sister partially into spiders. Her followers stay loyal to her, however, and become known as the "Witches of Chaos". Only her daughter, Quelana, escaped the fire and becomes the mother of pyromancy. This being said, Mother Izalith did eventually succeed in stabilizing the Chaos Flame with 2 of her sisters. Gwyn, in a final effort to save the Age of Fire, marches with a great deal of his army to the Kiln of the First Flame and sacrifices himself to link with the First Flame, turning the Kiln to ash and incinerating his entire army (making them the Black Knights, who later walk Lordran). The attempt is temporarily successful, however, as the Age of Fire was only extended for at least 1000 years. Gwyn became a Hollow and is from then on known as "Gwyn, Lord of Cinder". The Four Kings became corrupted and were seduced by evil at some point by Kaathe after Gwyn's fall and their servants turned into Darkwraiths. In an effort to stop them New Londo was flooded with all of its population, trapping the Four Kings with their Darkwraiths in the Abyss. Soon after, the deities began leaving Lordran. Gwyndolin was the only one of Gwyn's children to stay behind... Seath, who became obsessed with his research and experiments, amassed countless tomes and was eventually driven mad - at least, how normal people see it - by his research, becoming the founder of sorcery. At least a thousand years pass and the events of "Dark Souls" begin to unfold... External links *Souls Lore pl:Historia Category:Dark Souls: Storyline Category:Storyline